


Rock, rock, rock your boat gently on the seven seas (don't scream)

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Inktober 2020, M/M, Pirates, Sailing, Sea Creature Stiles Stilinski, Sea Storm, no beta we die like men, sea creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: The storm is brewing and the ship will either sink or sail.Seventeenth Day of Inktober (Storm)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Rock, rock, rock your boat gently on the seven seas (don't scream)

The harsh wind was lashing through his hair and the water rocked the ship this way and that way. There was no sign of the storm settling soon and the sky grew darker and darker as more clouds appeared. If the winds would continue to howl like that for very much longer, Derek feared the ship might go down and everyone would drown. At the very least a few of his men would go overboard handling the sails and the ship’s wheel in order to save the rest of the crew. They would not come out of this unscathed.

He scurried over the deck, the rain making it harder and harder for him to see, in the search for Stiles. Stiles would not be under the deck at a time like this. He always stood on the wooden planks, always enjoying the stormier weathers unlike any other crewmember who normally prayed to whatever deity they thought could help them survive another storm.

But Stiles was different from all of them. Derek can’t remember when Stiles joined the crew. It was as if he just appeared one day and no one questioned why he was there or where he came from. Eventually Derek had stopped to wonder, too; after Stiles had secured his place in their crew as second in command and simultaneously helped Derek to solidify his spot as captain.

Derek can’t lose Stiles to the storm, he knows that he would be lost, going back to his ways from before. So he fully intends to bring Stiles below deck to momentarily security, either the whole ship goes down and everyone dies or they survive and Derek knew Stiles was somewhat safe.

Safe was a word Stiles apparently did not know since Derek found him standing on top of the wolf shaped figurehead of the ship, not bothered at all by the wind, nor the rain or the wet and slippery wood he was standing on. 

“Get down here, Stiles. Now!” Derek shouted, barely able to hear himself over the noise of the storm. Stiles just looked at him, sent Derek a toothy grin before he turned around and widened his arms to look up into the sky. Derek was not sure he’d even heard him.

“Stiles, I’m serious. Get down here!” Cold dread clawed its way up Derek’s throat as Stiles made no indication that he wanted to come down any time soon, but at least he turned around to face Derek again and for a moment the wind stilled, the ocean calmed and it was silent.

“Bring everyone under deck and stay there with everyone,” there was a glow in Stiles’ brown eyes,”they’ll be safe there. I promise. And I will be, too.” Stiles held his gaze for several long seconds. The wind was taking up speed again and whipping Derek’s hair around. The silence yielded to the cacophony of the storm.

Everything happened too fast. Stiles leaped down into the thundering waves in a perfect arch and Derek leaped forward to the railing, appalled at what he just saw, still hoping to catch Stiles somehow, even if it took him way too long to react.

Derek searched the dark waves beneath in frantic search for any sign of Stiles. How could he have done that to him? How would that help anyone?

A speck of golden brown light just under the surface caught his eyes. It was gone as fast as it had appeared but it resembled the same spark of colour in Stiles’ eyes just moments before he’d jumped.

No, Stiles would never just jump down without a plan, he was the tactician after all. Derek trusted him so all there was left to do was to reel in his crew members who were still trying to gain control over the ship and shoo them under deck to sit the storm out.

They must have fallen asleep eventually despite the fear. The ship’s movement rocked them to sleep relentlessly. When they woke up the sky was sunny and bright again.

Derek found Stiles at the wheel, steering the ship and grinning at his approaching captain as if nothing was amiss.

“You and I are going to have a talk.” Derek puts his index finger on Stiles’ chest with a growl. His second did not stop grinning and just shrugged his shoulders as reply.

Derek had one of the other crew members overtake the wheel while they talked. What Stiles told him - he almost did not believe it but he had seen Stiles jumping into the black, stormy waters without fear and now he was back completely unharmed.

Stiles should have died, if not from the shock of hitting the cold water then from the maelstroms building up during storms. So he believed him.

It didn’t take long after that for everything to go back to normal. Derek was still his brooding, commanding self, sitting on the captain’s chair and Stiles was as always sitting on his lap sideways talking his ear off. Now about the wonders of the underwater world and swimming with a tail instead of navigation and battle plans but Stiles would still steal Derek’s captain hat while doing so.

The sea was calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it ♥


End file.
